너에게간다
by InfinitizeMato
Summary: Mungkin tidak ada seorang pun yang menarik untuk Kim Myungsoo. Tapi juga, mungkin ada. Dan lensa kameranya tidak bisa membohonginya. Dia memang tertarik pada seseorang. Seseorang yang membuat Myungsoo tersenyum, meski hanya sekilas. / An INFINITE ff, Myungsoo x Sungjong. MyungJong, LJong. Fluff YAOI. Little bit songfic. Oneshoot!


**너에게****간다*******

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena saat dia tersenyum, dunia akan balas tersenyum kepadanya.

Dia akan menyapa semua orang yang dikenalnya dengan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang amat manis untuk seorang _namja_. Karena dia sendiri memang sudah sangat manis dan cantik bak _yeoja_. Jadi tak ada yang mempermasalahkannya.

Sayangnya, otot-otot wajahku terlalu kaku untuk sekedar membalas senyum lebarnyanya. Palingan aku hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu mengalihkan tatapanku dari wajah manisnya, Meski aku tahu dia tak akan merasa sedikit pun kecewa karena aku tak membalas sapaannya. Kami tidak terlalu dekat, sekalipun kami sekelas dan satu kelompok.

Dia _namja _yang cerewet di kelompok kami. Tapi juga sangat menggemaskan. Kepolosannya bisa membuat seluruh anggota kelompok kami tertawa-kecuali aku tentunya. Aku hanya akan tersenyum samar lalu kembali mengerjakan bagianku. Aku bukannya ingin membuat kesan buruk di hadapan _namja _yang sangat ceria itu. Tapi, hanya saja aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Dingin, kaku dan tidak banyak omong. Tersenyum meski hanya sekilas saja sangat jarang, apalagi tersenyum lebar ataupun tertawa.

Oh ya, namaku Kim Myung Soo. Dan _namja _manis itu, namanya Lee Sung Jong.

**.**

Pagi ini, aku mengawali hariku dengan seperti biasa. Berjalan di lorong sekolah sambil mendengar bisik-bisik para _yeoja _dari sisi kanan-kiriku. Yah, bisa dibilang penggemarku cukup banyak di sini. Wajah tampanku memang bisa melelehkan siapa saja yang menatap wajahku. Tapi di sekolah ini tak ada seorang pun yang membuatku berhasil tertarik dengannya.

Ralat, _mungkin_ ada.

Aku menaruh tasku di sudut kelas, seperti biasanya. Di kelas ini hanya ada Lee Sung Yeol yang sedang bernyanyi sambil menghapus papan tulis. Suaranya tidak bisa dibilang buruk. Setelah menaruh tasku, aku hanya diam sambil menikmati suara Sungyeol.

"Suara Sungyeol _hyung _enak juga ya."

Aku menoleh seketika. Dan dalam seketika juga aku menemukan seorang Lee Sungjong sedang duduk di kursi yang tepat berada enam puluh sentimeter berada di samping kananku. Sungjong yang merasa diperhatikan pun menoleh kepadaku.

"Eh, apa? Suara Sungyeol _hyung _enak kan?!"Sungjong menatap polos diriku. Matanya yang besar menatapku dengan bingung. Astaga, anak ini. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada suatu perasaan aneh ketika dia menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Hmmm...,"Aku cuma bergumam lalu mengangguk. Sungjong pun tersenyum lalu kembali menikmati suara Sungyeol. Aku merasa itu akhir pembicaraan yang tidak enak. Aku tidak ingin membuat suasana menjadi canggung dengan _namja _manis itu. Aneh ya?! Padahal biasanya aku akan tidak memedulikan siapa pun yang mengajakku ngobrol. Tapi, dengan _namja _ini... Semuanya berbeda.

"Dia menyanyikan lagu apa?"Tanyaku penasaran. Sungjong kembali menoleh kepadaku, lalu tersenyum amat manis. Aku merasa susah bernafas dalam sekejap saat melihat senyum itu.

"_'__I'm __Going To You'_. Enak ya lagunya?! Woohyun _hyung _pernah menyanyikan ini sekali di ruang musik, dan suaranya sangat cocok untuk lagu ini."Sungjong mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya. "Aku secara pribadi juga menyukai lagu ini."

Entah apa yang otakku pikirkan, aku refleks meraih _handphone_-ku. "Bisakah aku meminta lagunya?"Tanyaku tanpa berpikir dua kali. Aku merasa beruntung nada bicaraku masih dingin seperti Kim Myung Soo yang biasa.

Sungjong menatap langit-langit sebentar, tampak berpikir. "Baiklah. Bisa _hyung_ nyalakan _bluetooth_-mu?! Tampaknya _device handphone hyung _belum terpasang dengan _device handphone_-ku...,"

**.**

Aku tersenyum sambil menatap isi _memory card _kamera SLR-ku. Penuh dengan foto-foto hasil jepretanku. Mulai dari langit biru, potret murid-murid yang sedang berlalu-lalang, foto burung-burung yang sedang terbang bebas di angkasa, dan... Foto-foto_nya_.

Fotonya yang sedang mengembungkan pipinya karena bosan di tengah pelajaran, fotonya yang sedang tertidur di jendela kelas, fotonya yang sedang tertawa karena asyik bercanda dengan teman-temannya... Aku tersenyum melihat semua foto itu. Aku mengambilnya secara diam-diam. Karena mungkin, aku pengagum rahasianya. Aku menyukai semua hal yang ada di dirinya.

Aku mengambil foto itu dengan penuh taktik dan perjuangan. Sulit, karena kamera SLR-ku cukup mencolok dan aku harus mengambil sudut yang tepat agar fotonya terlihat lebih hidup. Kuakui, dia memang _photogenic_. Tahun lalu, dia meminta tolong kepadaku untuk mengambil fotonya sendiri untuk melengkapi _scrapbook_ miliknya sendiri. Dia memaksaku dan mengupahkanku dengan sebungkus _lemon candy_, dan aku menyanggupinya tanpa mengharapkan sedikit pun upah itu. Aku membidiknya dari segala sudut, dan dia memang sangat _photogenic_. Memotretnya merupakan kepuasan tersendiri dari diriku.

Aku tersenyum singkat. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dirinya selalu berhasil membuatku tersenyum meski tidak terlalu terlihat. Tapi setidaknya, aku tersenyum. Meski aku masih merasa sedikit sakit di ujung bibir, mengingat aku sangat jarang tersenyum. Tapi saat aku mulai merasa tertarik padanya, aku mulai sering tersenyum. Meski senyum yang tidak akan pernah kutunjukan kepada siapapun. Akan kutunjukan padanya _killer smile_ milikku, suatu hari nanti.

**.**

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat penyetakan foto untuk mencetak beberapa foto-foto hasil jepretanku untuk melengkapi album fotoku yang sebentar lagi terisi penuh dengan foto-foto fotografis dari Kim Myung Soo. Haha, setiap foto memiliki arti tersendiri tentunya.

Aku tengah menunggu antrian ketika seorang _namja _ber-_sweater _kuning melambai kepadaku. Aku mengenalinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungjong.

"Hai _hyung_."Sapanya ramah sambil tersenyum. Aku mencoba membalas senyum lebarnya dengan senyuman tulus untuk pertama kalinya. Tidak terlalu berhasil, hanya senyum dua jari yang terukir di bibirku. Tapi tampaknya Sungjong tidak peduli.

"_Hyung _ingin mencetak foto juga ya?!"Dia bertanya sambil melirik sebuah _memory card _di tanganku. "Biar kutebak, foto-foto hasil bidikan _hyung _sendiri?! Foto-foto yang mengandung unsur khas fotografi yang sangat kental, dan setiap fotonya memiliki makna tersendiri."

Selain ramah, manis dan menarik, Sungjong ternyata bisa mengawali pembicaraan dengan sangat baik. Tampaknya dia sangat menghargai semua hobi dan kegemaraan seseorang dan ingin _nyambung _dengan orang itu, apapun kesukaannya. Andaikan aku seorang pemain basket, Sungjong pasti mengawali pembicaraan dengan topik Michael Jordan atau pertandingan _NBA _kemarin. Benar-benar _namja_ yangcerdas.

"Memang. Aku ingin mencetaknya lalu menyusunnya kembali. Aku ingin mempunyai buku berisi semua kisah dari foto-fotoku. Semacam... _Scrapbook_."Jawabku. Sungjong ber-"oh" ria sambil menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku memiliki sebuah _scrapbook_. Sudah sangat tebal sekarang. Isinya kebanyakan _selca_-_selca _diriku."Tukas Sungjong sambil tertawa pelan. "Jarang ada orang yang ingin memotretku. Padahal aku _good_-_looking_."Sungjong sedikit bercanda saat mengatakannya.

"Tidak juga,"bantahku. "Kau itu _photogenic_. Itulah satu hal yang kusuka dari dirimu. Saat berpose, posemu itu alami sekali. Tidak dibuat-buat. Karena itu, saat memotretmu, _feel _dari foto itu akan sangat terlihat jelas."

Sungjong merona, lalu memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah. "_Hyung _jangan memujiku seperti itu. Aku malu tahu."

Aku tersenyum empat jari. "Seharusnya kau senang dipuji seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingin mencetak foto juga?!"

Sungjong menggembungkan pipinya imut, lalu mem-_pout _bibirnya. "Tadinya sih iya. Tapi saat melihat antrian agak panjang, kupikir akhir pekan saja."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku baru sadar, untuk pertama kalinya aku berbicara panjang kepada seseorang dari sekolahku. Biasanya aku hanya berbicara kurang dari sepuluh kata kepada orang lain. _Namja _ini membuat sedikit perubahan dariku. Aku senang, karena yang membuatku sedikit berubah adalah seorang remaja polos yang sangat kukagumi entah kenapa.

"Ah _hyung_, apa sehabis ini kau punya jam kosong? Aku ingin mengajakmu minum kopi sebentar di _Coffee Shop _di seberang jalan. Aku bosan berada di rumah."Sungjong melipat tangannya di dada. Aku berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah,"Aku mengangguk tanda menyetujui. "Kau bisa tunggu di kursi tunggu."

**.**

Dua cangkir _hot cappuchino coffee _tersedia di hadapan kami. Sungjong tersenyum kepadaku, lalu mulai meraih cangkir kopinya.

"Kukira kau tidak suka kopi,"komentarku sambil meneguk kopiku perlahan. "Dengan sifat bak _yeoja_, kukira kau benar-benar sama dengan wanita."

Sungjong tertawa. "Untuk _cappuchino_, _white coffee_, dan _mocchachino _aku masih kuat. Tapi untuk _arabian_, _americano_, kopi hitam dan kopi pahit lainnya aku kurang suka. Rasanya tidak pas di lidahku."

Aku menatap lekat bibir _cherry _Sungjong yang kini sedikit ternodai _latte_. Perlahan, tanganku tergerak untuk membersihkannya.

Tanpa sadar, aku mengusap bibir Sungjong dengan ibu jari kananku dengan lembut. Sungjong terdiam. Dia membeku karena sikapku yang tidak terduga itu. Aku juga merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak. Aku rasa tanganku sudah mempunyai otak sendiri untuk hal ini.

Lembut. Jujur permukaan bibirnya lembut. Aku merasakannya dengan ibu jariku. Bibir yang lebih identik ke bibir seorang _yeoja _ketimbang bibir seorang _namja_. Aku membersihkan sisa-sisa _latte _di ibu jariku dengan tisu. Sedangkan Sungjong, dia masih membeku di tempatnya. Aku... Merasa bersalah?!

Aku menyambar cangkir kopiku, lalu meneguk semua isi _cappuchino_-ku dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Lalu mengusap bibirku dengan punggung tanganku. "Ah, tampaknya sudah terlalu sore. Aku pulang dulu _ne_. Semua ini, biar kubayar. Dan kau, jangan pualng terlalu larut."

Aku buru-buru meraih dompetku dan mengeluarkan beberapa _won_. Aku bergegas menuju kasir dan membayar kedua cangkir _cappuchino_-ku. Aku melirik dengan sebelah mataku. Sungjong masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tampak masih belum dapat mencerna semua kejadian tadi.

**.**

Musim gugur telah tiba. Udara menjadi dingin secara drastis. Aku harus menggunakan jaket hitamku saat berangkat ke sekolah, atau besok keluargaku mendapat kabar seorang Kim Myung Soo ditemukan beku di aula sekolah. Tidak, itu bukan hal yang aku inginkan. Aku menuruti kata-kata _eomma_-ku.

Lorong sekolah kali ini agak sepi. Mungkin karena udara dingin membuat beberapa orang malas berada di luar kelas. Langkah kakiku terdengar menggema di lorong yang setengah kosong ini. Aku menjadi malas untuk sekolah.

"_Hyung_! Tunggu!"

Sungjong menubruk bahuku pelan. Dia tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang bahkan jauh lebih indah daripada ribuan daun warna-warni jatuh berguguran yang menarik untuk diabadikan dalam foto. Dan memang, aku lebih suka memotret Sungjong yang tengah tersenyum manis daripada memotret ribuan daun khas musim gugur yang sangat indah di mata banyak orang itu.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih atas kejadian kemarin. _Hyung_ tahu, aku agak sedikit terguncang entah kenapa. Tapi yah, aku senang bisa mendapat teman mengobrol sambil minum kopi. _Gomawo hyung_!"Sungjong menggaruk kepalanya polos, lalu membungkuk sopan padaku. Aku hanya mendengus sambil tersenyum singkat.

"Sungjong-ah, nanti sehabis pulang sekolah, kau mau menemaniku mencari objek bagus untuk...,"

"Untuk foto?! Tentu saja aku mau _hyung_!"Sungjong melompat-lompat kegirangan. Aku bingung kenapa dia tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan. Tapi baguslah, aku tidak perlu menjelaskan kepadanya lagi. Dia sudah mengerti duluan.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Oke. Nanti aku traktir kau _cappuchino_ dan _lemon candy_."

**.**

Memotret bersama Sungjong memang menyenangkan. Sungjong tahu objek apa saja yang bagus untuk di foto. Sungjong mungkin memang sedikit berpengalaman dalam dunia fotografi. Meski saat _namja _manis itu mencoba membidik sebuah pohon besar dengan dedaunannya yang mulai kuning, hasil fotonya agak acak-acakan. Sungjong tahu teorinya, tapi tidak bisa menerapkannya.

Sungjong terus mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan, dan aku hanya menanggapi sebisaku. Sekali-kali aku memotretnya secara diam-diam. Dia benar-benar manis. Aku menyukai sifat _photogenic_-nya. Sangat khas.

"_Hyung_! Tolong foto aku!"Sungjong berteriak padaku sambil bersender di sebuah batang pohon _mapple_.

"Cantik."gumamku pelan. Lalu perlahan, aku meraih kamera SLR-ku. Mendekatkannya ke sebelah mataku, mulai mencari sudut yang pas agar fotonya terlihat bagus. Memutar-mutar lensanya agar mendapatkan tingkat _zooming _yang pas.

"_Okay_!"Seruku. "Dalam hitungan ketiga, _say kimchi_. Satu... Dua..., Tiga!"

"_Kimchi_!"

**.**

Minggu kedua di musim gugur. Aku dan Sungjong kini berada di tempat pencetakan foto untuk mencetak semua foto hasil buruanku dan Sungjong minggu lalu. Kami berdua merencanakan untuk membuat _scrapbook _baru, dikarenakan dalam satu minggu, kami memotret banyak sekali objek. Mungkin sudah ada ratusan foto yang terdapat di _memory card _khusus musim gugur yang kupunya sekarang.

Mencetak semua foto hasil potretan minggu lalu?! Itu berarti juga mencetak semua foto Sungjong yang kuambil diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan sang objek. Aku sudah menyiapkan mental, kalau-kalau dia bertanya apa maksud semua foto itu.

Semua foto berhasil tercetak. Sungjong juga mencetak beberapa foto dari ponselnya. Aku belum sempat melihatnya karena sibuk dengan foto-foto hasil bidikan minggu lalu.

Sungjong ingin menyusun _scrapbook _itu di taman. Menggelar tikar di atas rerumputan penuh dedaunan kering. Dia ingin menyusun _scrapbook _itu sambil dikelilingi guguran daun. Agar terkesan sedikit dramatis. Menurutku, itu sedikit terkesan seperti drama korea. Dan pada realitanya, Sungjong memang penggemar berat drama korea.

Sungjong mengeluarkan semua bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat _scrapbook _baru. Buku album tebal, kertas, lem, gunting, pulpen, selotip, stiker-stiker lucu, plastik... Semua bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat _scrapbook_, dia membawanya. Dalam satu tas berbentuk kotak yang terlihat unik dari luarnya.

"Nah, pertama-tama, aku ingin foto yang _hyung _ambil dari lapangan sekolah dulu ditempel pada halaman pertamanya!"Sungjong meraih sebuah foto. Foto lapangan sekolah kami yang terlihat kosong dan beberapa sudutnya tertutupi dedaunan yang gugur dari pohonnya.

Sungjong pun mulai menempelkan semua foto-foto itu dengan rapi. Sungjong bilang, dia ingin aku saja yang menceritakan semua kisah di balik foto itu. Karena memang aku yang pasti aku tahu cerita di balik semua foto itu.

Kuakui, Sungjong sangat telaten. Dia menggunting-gunting kertas dalam bentuk yang sangat unik dan menarik. Bentuk bintang, awan, pesawat... Jujur aku kagum. Dia mengguntingnya tanpa menggambar polanya terlebih dahulu di kertas itu. Tampaknya pola-pola itu sudah tergambar jelas di otaknya. Dan hasilnya?! Sempurna.

Aku mengamati sebuah kertas yang kini sudah disulap menjadi bentuk _mapple leaf_. "Kau mengagumkan, Sungjong-_ah_. Kau membuat ini semua tanpa menggambar polanya terlebih dahulu."

Sungjong mengangkat wajahnya, lalu tersenyum. Keningnya sedikit berkeringat, mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat melakukan pekerjaannya. "Aku sudah biasa membuat ini semua. Aku terkadang membuatnya untuk menjadi hiasan di kamar adikku. Sisanya kujadikan memo, tempelan _scrapbook _dan lainnya."

Aku hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. "Kreatif."Gumamku kecil. Lalu aku mengamati beberapa foto yang kini berserakan di samping Sungjong. Semua foto hasil potretan Sungjong dari ponselnya. Aku melirik Sungjong. _Namja _manis itu masih melanjutkan pekerjaan gunting-mengguntingnya. Jadi kupikir, dia tidak akan tahu kalau aku mengintip beberapa foto hasil bidikannya sendiri.

Perlahan, aku mulai melihat foto demi foto. Aku sedikit terkejut pada suatu hal. Lebih tepatnya, pada sebagian besar _objek_ foto-fotonya.

Diriku?

Aku yang sedang menatap dingin papan tulis ketika jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung... Aku yang tengah mencatat sesuatu di buku tulis... Aku yang sedang merenung sambil menatap jendela... Aku yang sedang beristirahat saat pelajaran olahraga... Aku yang sedang meneguk sebotol minuman isotonik... Semuanya adalah potret diriku. Ya memang tidak semuanya sih. Beberapa diantaranya adalah _selca_ Sungjong sendiri.

"_Hyung_?!"

Aku menoleh dengan tangan masih menggenggam beberapa potret diriku. Sungjong tercekat, lalu menutup mulutnya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan khasku saat di sekolah. Dingin, kosong dan menusuk. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa mataku mengeluarkan tatapan seperti itu. Bukan waktu yang tepat, sepertinya.

Sungjong menatapku dengan tatapan yangg tidak kumengerti. "_Hyung_... Sudah melihatnya ya?!"Sungjong tersenyum kecil lalu merangkak untuk medekatiku. Setelah lutut kami sudah saling bersentuhan, dia terdiam sambil menatap lekat-lekat foto-foto yang berada di tanganku.

Sungjong menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia mengeluarkan ekspresi polosnya yang seperti biasa. "Kurasa lebih mudah memotret _hyung _ketimbang objek lain. _Hyung_ selalu tampak indah di foto dari sudut mana pun, dengan intensitas cahaya secerah apapun ditambah tingkat _zooming _seberapa persen pun. _Hyung _selalu tampak seperti Kim Myungsoo, seorang _namja _tampan yang menjadi _visual _kelas."

Aku merasakan tenggorokanku seketika kering. Susah sekali untuk berbicara, sekalipun aku ingin bertanya tentang banyak hal kepada _namja _manis ini. Lidahku kelu. Dan aku merasa sedikit sulit untuk bernafas. Dengan jarak sedekat ini dengan model foto rahasiamu, itu merupakan hal yang sulit bagiku. Dadaku terasa ditekan.

"Aku minta maaf telah mengambil fotomu tanpa izin. Tapi...,"Sungjong menatapku polos. "Aku menyukai _hyung_. Menyukai cara _hyung _tersenyum sekilas, menyukai cara _hyung _menatap dingin seseorang, menyukai saat-saat _hyung _mendekatkan kamera ke mata _hyung _dan mulai membidik objek... Kau tampak mengagumkan setiap saat. Itu alasan yang cukup rasional."

Aku... Aku hanya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyapa otakku. Rasa tertekan di dada kini hilang entah kenapa. Aku merasa sejuta bunga matahari mengelilingiku, dan musim gugur ini segera berubah menjadi musim semi yang indah. Tidak, itu perasaan yang aneh. Tidak mungkin hari ini menjadi musim semi. Ini masih musim gugur yang penuh dedaunan kuning dan cuaca berangin.

Sungjong mengedipkan matanya _innocent_. "_Hyung _marah kepadaku?"

Seketika aku menggeleng. "_Aniya_. Mana mungkin aku marah kepadamu. Hanya saja... Aku masih memikirkan setiap kata-katamu tadi. Benarkah kau menyukaiku?!"

Aku mengedikan kepalaku. Menunggu jawaban. Sungjong mem-_pout _bibirnya. "_Hyung _menyebalkan! Aku tidak mungkin berbohong. Aku jujur."

Entah karena alasan apa, tawaku meledak seketika. Setelah sekian lama aku tidak tertawa, _flower boy _inilah yang berhasil membuatku kembali tertawa. Sungjong menatapku bingung. Astaga, mukanya sangat imut saat seperti itu.

"Kenapa... Kau polos sekali, Sungjong-_ah_?!"Ujarku di sela-sela tawa. "Kau... Kau dengan semudah itu menyatakan perasaanmu. Tidakkah kau takut ditolak mentah-mentah, atau bagaimana?"

Sungjong menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk merasa takut. Lagipula, ditolak untuk apa? Aku tidak meminta sesuatu kepada _hyung_."

Aku tersenyum. Tanganku tergerak untuk mengambil sebuah _folder_ berisi foto-foto yang kucetak tadi. Lalu aku mulai menunjukan sesuatu kepada Sungjong.

"Ini,"Aku membentangkan semua foto Sungjong yang kuambil minggu lalu. Semua foto yang diambil tanpa sepengetahuan sang model. "Semua fotomu. Ini yang edisi minggu lalu. Yang edisi bulan sebelumnya, dua bulan sebelumnya-sampai pada dua tahun yang lalu, kau belum melihatnya. Aku tidak mungkin mencetak semuanya. Terlalu banyak."

Sungjong tampak terkejut. Dia menyusuri setiap foto dirinya dengan jemarinya yang mungil. Fotonya saat tertawa sambil menunjuk beberapa dedaunan yang jatuh berguguran, fotonya saat sedang memerhatikan dua angsa yang berada di kolam taman sambil menikmati _lemon candy_-nya... Terlalu banyak gaya yang terdapat di foto itu.

"Foto yang... Mengesankan."Sungjong menatapku dengan tatapan berbinar. "A... Aku tidak tahu selama ini aku sering dipotret oleh _hyung_! Aku... Ah aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi ini semua diriku kan?! Betapa... _Photogenic_-nya aku."Sungjong mengatakannya sambil terbata.

Seorang Kim Myungsoo hanya tersenyum. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu, Lee Sung Jong."

Sungjong mengalihkan pandangannya dari setiap potret dirinya untuk menatapku. "Bertanya apa?! Silahkan."

Senyum sekilas terbit dari bibirku. "Mulai dari kapan kau merasa tertarik padaku dan mulai memotretku secara diam-diam?!"

Sungjong tampak berpikir. _Gesture _tubuhnya saat berpikir sangat indah. Terlihat polos bak anak kecil, tapi semuanya itu alami tanpa dibuat-buat. Aku menyukainya. "Mungkin sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat aku tidak sengaja melihat _hyung _tersenyum sekilas setelah memotret langit mendung di balkon kelas pada saat itu. Senyummu sangat manis. Aku ingin mengabadikannya di ponselku. Dan ternyata, aku jadi tertarik untuk mengikuti kehidupanmu."

Aku meraih tangan Sungjong, lalu menggenggamnya pelan. "Kau tahu, tiga bulan masih terhitung sebentar. Aku mulai menyukaimu dari dua tahun yang lalu... Saat upacara penerimaan murid baru. Kau berdiri di samping Lee Howon dan tampak nyaris mati kebosanan. Berkali-kali kau menggembungkan pipimu. Dan itu sangat menggemaskan. Aku mencoba memotretmu diam-diam. Kebetulan sekali karena aku ikut jalur prestasi, aku tidak perlu mengikuti upacara itu. Dan aku, memotretmu. Aku bisa dibilang, menguntitmu. Kau... Sangat manis."

_Onyx meet dark brown_. Kontak mata kami sangat sempurna. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkannya.

"Jadi...,"Lirihku pelan. Aku pun mempererat genggaman tanganku dengan Sungjong. "_So_... 내꺼하자**?"

**.**

Minggu ketiga di musim gugur. Kali ini aku dan Sungjong berada di taman tempat kami biasa membuat _scrapbook _bersama-sama. Dan tiga hari yang lalu, kami telah menyepakati bahwa tempat ini milik kami berdua. Hanya kami. Kim Myung Soo dan Lee Sung Jong.

Kali ini, Sungjong tampak kelelahan karena sudah menggunting banyak kertas dalam waktu satu jam. Sedangkan pekerjaanku hanya menempel-nempelkan foto, menulis cerita singkat di balik masing-masing foto di kertas berbentuk macam-macam lalu menempelkannya di tempat yang sudah direncanakan. _Scrapbook _kami berdua akan sangat mengagumkan. Ditambah beberapa hiasan khas musim gugur semacam daun _mapple _yang gugur dan dedaunan kering yang merekat manis di beberapa halaman, itu menambah keunikan tersendiri.

Sungjong yang kelelahan kini tertidur di sampingku dan menjadikan lengan kiriku sebagai bantal. Seminggu yang lalu, Sungjong resmi menjadi pacarku. Dan keesokan harinya, aku memberitahukan hal itu kepada seluruh warga sekolah. Reaksi mereka bermacam-macam. Beberapa _fans_-ku mengatakan bahwa aku dan Sungjong cocok. Tapi sebagian lainnya malah mengutuk-ngutuk Sungjong dan berniat melukai _namja _manis ini. Tidak bisa. Aku akan melindungi Sungjong_ku_.

Aku teringat akan suatu hal. Aku segera meraih _handphone_-ku. Aku tersenyum.

Sebuah lagu dengan irama yang santai dan tenang menyapa indra pendengaranku. Tentu saja juga menyapa indra pendengaran Sungjong. Aku yakin dia sangat mengenali lagu apa itu. Akhir-akhir ini, lagu itu menjadi lagu faforit kami berdua.

Sungjong menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Lagu itu memberikan sedikit reaksi kepada Sungjong_ku_. Sungjong kini mengucek-ngucek matanya, tampak masih kelelahan. Tapi senyum segera terbesit di wajahnya saat mendapati tanganku mengusap surai rambut cokelatnya dengan lembut. Dia manis saat bangun tidur.

"Lagu ini. _'I'm Going To You'_."Sungjong tersenyum sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. "Aku jadi teringat suara Woohyun _hyung_. Suaranya sangat pas untuk lagu ini."

"Lagu ini... Mengingatkanku pada Sungyeol _hyung_."Aku tertawa pelan sambil tetap mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. "Dan sehabis itu, aku bertanya padamu judul lagu ini. Dan kau memberitahunya. Aku meminta lagu ini kepadamu. Dan kau mengirimkannya."

Sungjong tertawa singkat. "Kau masih mengingatnya _hyung_. Itu sudah satu setengah bulan yang lalu."

Aku tersenyum tipis sambil membelai pipinya pelan. Pipi yang amat lembut. "Aku akan selalu mengingat semua momen-momenku denganmu, Lee Sungjong. Sudah tersimpan permanen di otakku."

Rona tipis muncul di pipi Sungjong. Sungjong pun mencubit lenganku pelan. "Gombal kau _hyung_. Kalau _hyung _terkena amnesia karena suatu hal?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menunjukkan senyum manisku. _Killer smile_-ku. Sungjong terdiam melihat senyum manis itu. "Lalu kau akan menjadi satunya orang yang kuingat. Karena kau... Lebih berharga daripada ingatanku."

Dan Sungjong kembali merona. Dia hanya menatap langit-langit dengan pipi merona. "_Hyung_... Aku baru mengetahui suatu hal dari dirimu."Sungjong kini menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aroma khas rambutnya yang berwangi _lemon _itu menyeruak masuk ke hidungku, membuat diriku sangat rileks sekarang. "Aku baru mengetahui, kalau kau tersenyum seperti tadi, kau lebih manis dari _honey candy _termanis sekalipun. Aku berkata jujur."

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Menatap mata besarnya yang menggemaskan. "_That's smile is only for you_. _Because that's smile is mean... I love you from my deepest __heart__._"

Sungjong balas tersenyum. "_I love you too, my ice prince_." Sungjong pun meraih kamera SLR-ku lalu berkata, "_Wanna take some new selca, hyung_?".

Aku tersenyum sambil merebut kamera itu dari tangan Sungjong. "_Sure, my cute little prince_."

**.**

"Sudah sampai halaman terakhir saja ya?! Tidak terasa, aku memotret banyak sekali objek dalam seminggu. Ditambah banyaknya koleksi fotoku di kau cetak, juga lumayan banyak."Aku menatap _scrapbook _kami yang hampir jadi itu. Sungjong mengangguk.

"Tinggal satu foto lagi. Dan kurasa aku tahu foto apa yang akan tertempel di sini."Sungjong tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang amat aku suka.

"Foto yang mana?"Tanyaku penasaran. Sungjong hanya tersenyum kecil lalu merogoh-rogoh tas kuningnya. Benar-benar seorang maniak kuning. Apapun barang dan pakaiannya, pasti kebanyakan berwarna kuning.

Sungjong mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang amat kukenali. Foto kami berdua. _Selca _kami. Sungjong tengah tersenyum padaku sambil membuat _heart sign _dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan aku sedang merangkulnya sambil tersenyum hangat. _Another Kim Myungsoo's personality_. _Charming and warm's side_.

"Aku suka senyum _hyung _di foto ini. Boleh ya aku menempelkannya di lembar terakhir?!"Pinta Sungjong sambil melakukan _puppy eyes _andalannya. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. _Puppy eyes _itu benar-benar mengendalikan segalanya.

"Baiklah. Silahkan tempel. Kali ini, yang menulis arti dari foto itu kau saja ya."Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Ah, aku ingin ke dapur dulu. Haus."

Kami memang sedang berada di rumahku. Orangtuaku sedang pergi, karena alasan itulah aku mengundang Sungjong datang kemari. Adikku, Kim Moonsoo tidak mempermasalahkan kehadiran Sungjong. Malah menurut Moonsoo, Sungjong itu sangat manis. Dia ingin menjadikan Sungjong sebagai _eomma_-nya. Tapi kubilang padanya, Sungjong adalah calon kakak iparnya. Dan dia hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan pelan. Sebelum pintu tertutup dengan rapat, aku dapat melihat sosok Sungjong tengah tersenyum manis sambil mulai menulis.

**.**

_Ini adalah halaman terakhir dari _scrapbook_-ku dengan Myungsoo _hyung_._

_ Foto ini diambil saat minggu ketiga di musim gugur yang indah ini. Cuaca lumayan bersahabat saat itu. Kami berdua sedang berusaha menyelesaikan _scrapbook _kami. Pada saat itu juga aku melihat senyum manis Myungsoo _hyung_. Aku beruntung bisa melihatnya. Dia sangat tampan sekaligus manis pada saat tersenyum seperti itu. Tuhan, aku menyukai senyumnya._

_ Aku menyukai dirinya. Ralat, aku mencintainya. Aku tahu umur percintaan kami mungkin terbilang masih sangatlah muda, tapi kurasa dia benar-benar sangat matang dalam menjalin hubungan denganku. Dia benar-benar sosok _namja _dewasa. Sosok yang terlihat dingin, pendiam dan tidak mau bergaul. Tapi ternyata, dia sosok dengan kepribadian hangat, lembut dan sangat baik._

_ Aku jatuh cinta padanya kurang lebih lima bulan yang lalu. Saat dia tersenyum tipis sambil memotret suatu objek dengan kameranya, kurasa aku langsung menyukai senyumnya. Aku mulai tertarik kepada Myungsoo _hyung _sejak saat itu. Dan sejak saat itu jugalah aku mulai sering mendapati Myungsoo _hyung _tersenyum. Dia hanya tersenyum saat melihat hasil potretannya._

_ Dan sebulan yang lalu, aku benar-benar bahagia bisa mengobrol singkat dengannya. Dia tampaknya tertarik dengan lagu '_I'm Going To You_' yang dilantunkan INFINITE. Dan sekarang, lagu itu menjadi lagu kesukaan kami berdua. Lagu itu menggambarkan perasaanku pada Myungsoo _hyung_. Hihihi..._

_ Pada intinya, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Dan aku yakin, Myungsoo _hyung _juga seperti itu. Sekalipun kami tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya, kurasa kecupan ringan dari Myungsoo _hyung _di dahiku itu sudah cukup. Aku sebenarnya menginginkan sih ciuman ringan dan hangat di bibirku darinya, tapi yah aku tidak memaksa dia melakukannya kok. Yang penting dia mencintaiku._

_ Ah tampaknya aku menulis terlalu banyak di halaman terakhir ini. Mungkin ini memang halaman terakhir di _scrapbook _musim gugur. Tapi masih akan ada musim dingin, musim semi dan musim panas yang akan kami lewati bersama-sama. Dan akan masih ada tahun depan, dua tahun kemudian dan seterusnya. ^^_

_-Lee Sung Jong_

**.**

**.**

_**I am going to you right now, Please wait a little for me.**_

_**I can't go on, If it's not you.**_

_**I can't go on, If it's not you...**_

_(I'm Going To You – INFINITE)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*neoege ganda = I'm Going To You

**naekkohaja? = be mine?

* * *

**Author Note : **FF MyungJong yang _fluff _pun tercipta! /?

Berhubung ini bulan Ramadhan, Jae menghapus _kissing scene _di naskah kasar FF ini. Jadi peminat MyungJong bisa baca FF tanpa perlu takut puasanya batal ^^~

INFINITE COMEBACK DESTINY ADUH KECE PARAH! Please, nggak ada yang jelek ;-; udah mana kalau _perform _kostumnya tembus pandang gitu di punggungnya #abaikan. Dan Jae lagi tergila-gila lagu 'Neoege Ganda' di _track _ketiga mini album itu. Suara abang Namu asdfghjkl... _So perfect_! _True Main Vocalist_!

FF ini juga tercipta di tengah kegalauan Jae sama _One Great Step_. Kampret tuh emang promotornya, mana dompet lagi kering. Duit di rekening bank juga nggak banyak-banyak amat /curhat/. Ah pokoknya kesel gak bisa liat 7 orang cogan -ralat, 6 orang cogan dan satu cowok cantik /if ya know whatta' mean/ ._.v_  
_

_So, mind to review?_ :D


End file.
